


What happened

by BlueCoral



Series: HideKane Week 2017 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, but i lost her, but there's no pocky game, day 2-pocky game, hidekaneweek2017, it said that, it suuuck, really - Freeform, there's saiko too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: A festival. A pocky game. A pair of strangers thrown in it.





	What happened

“Go! Go, Maman! Go!” Saiko cheered from the audience side, her small frame got squeezed by people left and right. It was already nerve-wrecking to be on the game, Haise thought, and he doubted he would work well under supervisions of unknowns. Visitors eager to watch the game, he knew, like the little girl was because the rule for the supposed to be simple game just intrigued everyone. 

It was a pocky game. 

Pocky game. 

Which was usually a play by a couple if not a pair of male and female. But this one had to be done slightly different than the norm, that was; to have a partner from the same gender instead, regardless of the relationship the two participants had with each other.

Despite the growing crowd, she stayed put at the front line, and that gave Haise a bit of ease as he uncomfortably sat on the tool, facing his partner-a stranger-whom he didn’t dared to make eye contact with from the first second they met. While that happened a few minutes ago, Haise felt like ages had passed, because the gaze thrown from a certain brown haired guy intense enough the time appeared to move slower than it should have been.

If only Saiko hadn’t beg him to get the first place prize…

Haise raised his head to the crowd once again, and Saiko still in her pumped up mood. Saiko was like a sister to him although they had no tie with each other. She’s a neighbour some blocks down his house, an overly friendly girl who first approached Haise when he moved into the current neighbourhood he’s living in. They had been close since then, as Saiko found comfort in Haise, and Haise was content to have a little soul to look after. He smiled, soft yet jittery. 

Other pairings started to fill in the left empty spots in the middle of the crowd. It was still some time before the game start, and antsy crept up once again.

“Go! Go! Hide!”

At the mention of Haise’s accomplice, his shoulders went rigid. Nagachika Hideyoshi, a man Saiko somehow found randomly and convinced to get into the game with him. Whatever deal Saiko fetched with ‘Hide’ Haise wasn’t up to find out. It’s not like he believed the little girl would hammer out logical and reasonable agreement, but a big intuition told him her bargain was fine. Perhaps eccentric here and there, since Saiko always had the wildest imagination, nevertheless Saiko was Saiko, and she loved Maman to no end so at least Haise could bet on that he wasn’t about to be sold to a stranger for some rare prize.

Haise attempted a glance to the person sitting across him, and he was furnished with instant embarrassment as a pair of eyes caught his endeavor. He could feel his pulse quickened as he darted his face away, letting out an awkward laugh to cover for his stupid act.

“Sorry,” Haise managed to spatter in his self humiliation as timid eyes once again found their ways to an amused face. A forthwith laugh cut his mental ‘beating himself out’, one that sound so familiar and authentic. A surge of blankness consumed him for a moment, because Haise didn’t expect to get a kind and carefree respond. Heck, he wouldn’t know he could get such notice at all.

Hide waved his hand in a casual manner, telling Haise to not mind it. He cracked a big smile, one that could have been too wide if not too endearing to Haise. “Say, Sasaki san,” The brunette leaned forward a bit, giving a certain male an excess to look into his twinkling and lucid eyes. “Are you excited?”

Haise would like to think nothing more than the apparent meaning the words implied, but his mind just had to wander off into imagining other thing. Other thing, that included warmth and touc-

Ah.

He blinked away the illusion, getting back to reality where a Hide still waited for his answer.

“W-Well…it make me a bit nervous, I guess,” Haise rubbed the back of his neck as he fretted again, both because Hide was staring too closely at him, and because he knew the game would start anytime soon.

“Welp,” when Hide drew back, eyes still as bright, Haise couldn’t describe the sudden relief he felt. 

Thanks God. 

There’s still people watching, but now it seemed like none of them effected Haise like Hide did.

“It can’t be help since I’m too charming.”

Haise was attacked by a wave of blankness again. He didn’t know whether he should be embarrassed or not, since life forbid him to indulge over a strange emotion which swirled up inside of him right then. Nobody else heard them around the place, however he couldn’t lie to not be at least flustered by the declaration, no matter how ascetic it sounded like, because damn if that wasn’t true.

“Wow.” Haise gasped. His perspective of the man quickly changed, not to the bad side though, as Hide laughed at his own words afterward. Or maybe because Haise’s expression was one to not be expected.

“Duuude.”

“What the thing is this.”

“Aren’t you the purest?”

“Nagachika san.”

“You’re like a small kitty.”

“Stop.”

“So cuteee.”

While Hide continued his maniac laugh, Haise found himself having the urge to knock the man out of his conscious. Fortunately it was a while later that the host called out for everyone’s attention as he acquired enough players for the game. Haise wasn’t to look at his companion again as he focus on the rules that was being said, though he wasn’t exactly accomplishing the task. He noticed the short glances from the audience side, the reason of the action he couldn’t pinpoint.

But then a certain brunette was kind enough to help, enjoyment filled in his entire voice as he whispered to Haise. The game’s forgotten, and Haise wanted to burn himself.

“Do you notice that you are strawberry red right now?”


End file.
